A Spy and Her Daughters
by CountessEricka
Summary: Lucy Wilde's parents were ripped from her heart too soon. Ever since, she struggled imaging what it'd be like to have her own family. Until she meets Gru, and his adorable daughters. A spark connects the all the girls; a familiar firework. For once, Lucy feels a sense of belonging in a warm and loving family. After all, nobody can be complete without a mother.
1. Margo

"Hey, honey."

Two brown eyes glanced up. Her pupils enlarged, maybe she could hear the screaming thoughts? Without even a whisper, Margo kept her response simple with a gentle nod. She despised lying. Of course, she lied. How could she reveal what her mind constantly slapped her with, whilst avoiding tears? Yet, Lucy's caring gaze seemed enough for the eldest to feel like she was safe in a pair of comforting arms.

The redhead knelt before the shorter girl. She couldn't let this problem slide. But, without pressuring the truth, Lucy admitted, "I know something's up."

Margo shook her head. Simple. No revealing. She wrapped her palms across her form, blocking any comfort that could pierce into her weaker bubble. "It's been a long week."

Not another word escaped from her mouth once she resumed back to her novel. Reality had to escape from her mind; replaced by the incredible worlds of fiction that seemed fairer. However, the words jumped away from her focus. Margo struggled to switch minds. Every word, tease, offense...

But there wasn't a bone inside Lucy's body that wanted to give-in. She couldn't let the girl escape. Tapping her shoulder to retrieve her attention, Lucy frowned, "But it's only Tuesday."

"Uh..." Margo debated whether to admit it. Her mouth half-open, desperate for words to release. Yet, the courage always died. Gulping, she stole reassurance from Lucy's caring gaze and dipped her head. "The girls in my class are bullying me."

"Wait, what?!" Usual quirky responses shoved aside, Lucy's eyes rounded into the shape of saucers. Her lips remained parted - baffled. As for her hands, they blocked the upsetting gasp from the realization that Margo suffered whilst she remained oblivious to the harm being done. "Margo, how long has this been going on for?"

The girl shrugged, "Three or four months, I think." Her words left the redhead dumbfounded, so Margo avoided eye contact. "I didn't want to tell Gru, he would've gone insane."

"So, nobody knows, except for me?" Lucy forced. Even the words sounded alien. How couldn't she spot the signs? It's partially impossible for Gru to see through lies like polished glass - four months you could've been more useful.

The simple nod tore through her heart, like paper being simply ripped apart. Her trembling fingers pulled her glasses away, allowing her to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Everyday they find something new to make fun about. Yesterday it was my glasses, saying how they make me look like a freak."

She scowled at her accessory. Never did she ask to wear glasses for the rest of her life. Sniffling, Margo shoved her glasses onto her face to prevent more humiliating tears. "Or they rip pages from my school book and blame it on me, which gets me into trouble every time."

"Margo..." Lucy finally slipped out, a crack inside her throat. What ticked the bomb happened to be a constant avalanche of tears. Her arms stretched out to draw the girl in. Lucy shook her head, "You shouldn't have to hide this, sweetie."

Sniffles grew louder. Margo finally gave in. Her jaw clenched from forcing tears back, since she wouldn't appear vulnerable to those girls. Like Lucy, she desired to hold a strong heart. To take everything as a complement. Yet...she couldn't. Tears burst like a water dam; static filled her mind. The only reassuring touch was the caresses across her hair from the woman before her.

"I don't know what to do, Lucy. I'm scared they'll do something worse," Margo admitted. Her arms tightened around the woman's figure, like a boat secure with its anchor.

Meanwhile, Lucy couldn't find the strength to release Margo from her hold. She couldn't understand the wrenching grip that strangled her heart. Or the ball that wedged inside her throat, denying her words and urging tears. Why? Why did this feeling appear now? Lucy pictured herself like a stable statue, only showing one emotion that brightened the lives of others. Exhilaration between words. Positive aspects for everything, including school. So what was this emotion that was altering her views?

Those bullies. The mean machines that spat snarky remarks and threats towards Margo - her lover's daughter. Fists clenched. How could this continue?! This girl sheltered inside her soul. Nothing, nobody, should dare to damage a part of it. She finally realised the emotions received whilst becoming a mother.

She knew something had to be done. One way or another.

The next day washed concern over Gru.

The truth finally spelled itself out towards him. He realized the peculiar change. The bullying, yes. Lucy struggled to block his violence from the parents of those nasty children, especially after the heartbreaking truth. Who would dare hurt his daughter? Nothing proved that Margo deserved this terror - a kind girl who wished to stay confident towards school had been frightened to cooperate with her favorite activities. He finally knew the reason why she couldn't even lay her eyes on a book.

However, the change his girlfriend glided through seemed equally shocking. Once the news delivered through a raging conversation between one parent and him, Gru found himself speechless. His actions silenced; no words other than useless stammers. Of course, he didn't protest at Lucy being the first to know because she also mirrored the role of a responsible adult. Maybe one day a Mom. Yet he couldn't understand the outcome that occurred when the headteacher called him after the incident.

Or the actions that were despised and unnatural into his ear from the headteacher.

Now, stuck between words, Gru stood before Lucy with a tilted head. One gesture to the phone, as she understood why this conversation was occurring.

"I didn't threaten the kid!" Lucy's hands shot upwards as if the one phone call mirrored an interrogation. Regret urged to overcome, but for what? Teaching a lesson regarding bullying his sweet and innocent daughter? "I just...had a friendly conversation with her mother."

Lucy's heart fluttered once Gru smirked. At least he wasn't furious. The tone of his voice seemed questioning like he couldn't believe these exact words came from her mouth. "Apparently you told the mother to watch her back otherwise you would push a bomb down her throat."

"Okay, that's an exaggeration," Lucy interrupted, pointing her finger and stifling a laugh. "I didn't say push, I said shove."

Behind her, Margo covered her mouth to hide her sneaky smirk. Shame wasn't imminent. Relief. Peering to the side, Lucy sent a cheeky wink towards the girl who appeared as a beacon of joy. If only she carried as much courage. Perhaps bonding with her truly enlightened her life. Sure, maybe Lucy had some time to prove her capability, but Margo's heart rose higher as a little chorus sung inside her.

Thank you, Mom.

Lucy gulped back a lump in her throat. Those eyes held different meanings - the glimmer of light shining especially towards her. She admitted that her protest revealed how violent she could become. Nobody messed with those three girls.

Without another word - an interpretation that he refused to scold Lucy - Gru shook his head with a reassuring smile. A gentle caress on her cheek meant a thousand words. Thank you? I love you? Protesting at the thought of both seemed sinful. Yet, leaning into his palm, Lucy felt a little door open up towards a new beginning.

Watching her father check on Edith and Agnes, whose bickering echoed in the corridor, Margo rushed to the redhead's legs and squeezed them tight. "Thanks, Lucy. Those girls wouldn't even stand ten feet near me today."

A blade pierced the corners of her eyes. Wait. No, those were tears. Genuine tears. Tears that rarely appeared. Shaking her head at her foolishness, Lucy knelt down and welcomed Margo into a comforting hug. No words shared. Other than the soothing sounds of relieved cries, they both allowed their thoughts to overwhelm their ears.

For once, Lucy took in the beam of sunshine. For once, she finally understood pride from being a mother.


	2. Edith

"Lucy!"

Her head snapped away from the doorbell, glancing to their ajar gate. One little pink person grinned at her presence, waving her arms like a flag searching for attention. What a delightful welcoming. Mirroring her cheeky beam, Lucy bounded after the pink figure as she gestured into the yard. Edith bounced in her spot, not allowing her eyes to move from the redhead for a single second.

"Hey, kiddo!" Lucy approached the bubbly girl, kneeling to her height for an earnest hug. Relief poured her soul when she understood those three girls adored her. Like a role model. Mother. Easy, you're looking beyond.

Meanwhile, she peered around the garden, cocking her brow. "Where's Margo and Agnes?"

Concern breezed past once Edith shrugged. "They're playing princesses, and wearing frilly dresses is gross," she shuddered. Lucy chuckled, seeing herself in Edith like an identical mirror. That smile carried similar adventures. Throughout her childhood, she avoided girly activities and thrilled herself with boisterous games such as Cops and Criminals.

Lucy drowned in her own childhood. Too much in fact, that she almost missed Edith skipping over to the other side of the yard. She couldn't contain her glee whilst she pointed to a colorful invention besides her, almost like an eager cannon waiting to shoot confetti at a special occasion. "So I've been making my own car!"

The statement indeed bewildered the redhead, as the car beamed from the sunlight's reflection. Its shaping replicated a tank, with a menacing cannon searching for targets. Wow! Colors crowded each side, tempted for individual attention. There were no roof or windows - easy for the girl to travel different directions. With attracted eyes, Lucy peered inside the vehicle. Multiple buttons and water pistols lay everywhere, coded with their own section and ready for attack. Lucy gaped at every delicate detail perched upon the car, from the blinking lights creating her number plate to an appealing sign representing the AVL. Lucy smirked. One day, she'd definitely earn Edith a place. The world desired her strength and courage to protect them.

"Edith, this is awesome!" Lucy cheered, not bothering to contain her mature point of view. Even in her thirties, she lived like a little kid stuck inside an adult. "I wish I could've created something like this my age."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened, like two beacons full of life. The only compliments she received came from her father, seeing that any girl would cringe or roll their eyes at the sight of a tomboy. "That's great because I was just about to take it for a test run."

Hopping inside the tank, Edith grinned at the overwhelming rush that travelled through her head. Ready to defeat the villains? Absolutely! She attempted to mock her favourite super-heroes. Hands grasping the steering wheel, she could feel a beam of a spotlight paying attention to her. Lucy's eyes were the spotlight. For once, Edith felt pride in her first invention especially if that particular spotlight happened to be an awesome spy who was deeply admired.

"Wait..." Edith's face darkened, peering at her endless supply of weapons. It seemed pointless alone. "I need a passenger to help me use these to fight off the bad guys."

Lucy glanced behind her shoulder. A tiny spark exploded in her heart - maybe Edith brushed the surface of wanting her to play. No. Maybe she wished for a friend. Meanwhile, a violent buzz vibrated against her side, yelling from inside her purse. No, Silas...why now?! She could phrase the exact 'important' information Silas would share, moaning about her uncompleted paperwork about the recent villain Gru and herself captured. Duty calls, like always.

Yet the sparkle in Edith's eyes distracted her from work. Like a two shooting stars, providing hope that maybe Silas would allow her excuse just once. "Will you help me, Lucy?"

Breaking a little girl's heart wasn't fair. Lucy realised, from glancing at Edith's concerned expression to tempting weapons, she already concluded her decision.

Work could wait once.

"Get ready, we've got one imitating Sherlock!"

Hoisting the water gun into its bracket, Lucy traced the trigger whilst she aimed at the most appropriate spot. This guy sported a large nose. Perfect! One eye closed, the other focused on her target. Edith's mighty legs finally drove the tank closest; giving Lucy an easy shot.

"What the-hey!" The man imitating Sherlock growled. His fists raised as he chased after the speeding tank, however nobody could mirror the pace that the duo travelled at.

Glancing behind her shoulder, Lucy observed the furious man with droplets running down his nose. She couldn't help laughing at his misfortune. At nine years old, with a slightly shorter appearance to hide from town folk, she loved pretend missions and awesome weapons. Nostalgic. That's what she felt. The breeze flew past her cheeks; her heart created an addictive rhythm in her chest. Lucy couldn't help but imagine herself as a little kid once again.

Whilst laughing in unison, Edith spotted another intruder from the corner of her eye. One woman strolling along the path. Her identity covered with a large hat. Suspicious. Cocking her brow, the girl tapped on Lucy's shoulder and pointed towards the upcoming target. Of course, they recognised their neighbours. The two glanced at each other with sneaky smirks. This lady, however, complained almost once every week about the noise erupting from the Gru house. Who could dare ruin the fun?

"I guess it's time to show her how to have fun," Lucy chuckled. Scrambling for the closest weapon, she handed the girl a foam-dart gun. Edith, struggling to contain her giggles, decelerated the tank for a better view.

The screech of the brakes pierced their ears, and the woman turned to face them at last minute. What a perfect shot! Edith flicked her finger; click! single dart flew from the weapon, tripping over her nose and landing into a nearby bush. She yelped from the sudden contact.

Like a rising chorus, Lucy and Edith giggled louder than expected. The redhead clutched her rib with her free hand. Oh, how she wished to shrink and live as a carefree child again. Well...maybe all worries escaped her mind with Edith, who seemed the identical version of herself at nine. She watched the girl wave at the woman who yelled useless get back here comments. After nearly a whole year, Lucy definitely couldn't imagine a life without those adorable girls.

Minutes danced like hours. Lucy, whose ribs began to ache, wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Drawing her into a hug, she suggested, "It'd be awesome to have you on the AVL team, someday when you're older."

Eyes expanded to saucers, also an unexpected gasp released from her lungs. Lucy thought she had the potential to become an agent?! Her father's evil intentions and awesome weapons made her yearn to become a spy or cool sidekick. Working alongside Lucy would totally be incredible!

Before Edith could respond, her ears detected the familiar growl from Kyle. Steering into the driveway of her house, Edith gasped as she recognised who stood on the doorstep - a target Lucy spritzed water all over, with crossed arms, droplets running down her clothes, and a glare that could potentially slice Gru in half. Speaking of Gru, he perched with his hands in front of his form. Eyebrow raised at the two girls. Lucy also understood the unlucky situation.

The woman growled, "Is that your wife with your daughter?"

Gru's mouth opened and closed, resembling a goldfish. He figured whether it'd be appropriate to avoid correcting the woman, even though he enjoyed the potential image. "Yes, I mean no...she's not my-"

"Well, tell her to stop acting like a fourth grader!" she snapped, glaring at the redhead who froze beside Edith. "Harassing the whole neighbourhood is not what a responsible parent does."

Wife. Responsible parent. Those words lit a tiny candle inside her heart. Only if that stage seemed achievable. In Lucy's mind, which burst with enlightened hopes, a sign dazzled to inform her that she could. Yes, maybe Gru might've wanted the extra family member to assist him. Or mainly the fact that they're foolishly lovestruck by each other, only after eleven months of dating.

Nose stuck into the air, the woman marched back to her porch. Not feeling the slightest intimidated, Gru scoffed. At least Lucy never owned the intention to dress like a Barbie doll - this woman's life source was make-up!

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucy sending him an apologetic look. She dipped her head as she lowered the water pistol previously used. Travelling to the impressive tank - even Gru had to double-take at its stupendous features - he knelt down beside the lady he adored. A ball formed in his throat whenever Lucy wouldn't reveal a smile. Bliss happened to become her main feature; without it, Gru felt empty.

"Hey," Edith called, standing in the tank so her tiny form could be recognised, "She's the coolest mom in the world!"

Lucy released a tiny gasp. Not only from Edith's surprise hug at that very second, but the encouraging words. Mom. Never, in her entire life, had she become mesmerised by a single word.

However, if this title became a reoccurring role, Lucy wouldn't hesitate to accept it. To three adorable and unique girls, she accepted it with triumph.


	3. Agnes

Every hallway fell into a slumber. Darkness peeked around every corner, restricting Lucy a safe pathway to sneak through. Easy, girl. You got this.

However, like an agile cat perking its ears up, Lucy heard nimble sounds. Footsteps. Giggles. Closed doors. Smirking, the redhead clutched the pillow closer to her chest. Not just protection, but preparing for attack. She crept down the hall for further signs of life. At one corner, an ajar door appeared. A wedge slipped inside her throat. You got this.

Her eyes narrowed, wanting a closer view inside the room. Reaching closer, Lucy noticed how her chest ached from her heart slammed against it. Calm down! The pounding drum travelled towards her ears, restricting any signs of simple sounds. She had to get closer. Wait, there it stood! A shadow. No movement. Only the intimidating darkness finding shelter from the lava lamp. They're too afraid to reveal themselves, eh? Inching her pillow higher, Lucy alerted her limbs to react to any suspicious activity that this shadow could commit to.

Give it your best shot.

Without a second passed, the shadow suddenly sprinted from its position. Footsteps returned. Objects crashed onto the ground.

Gasping, Lucy booted her foot against the door and cried, "Gotcha!"

Nobody. Lucy found herself quite embarrassed in her position. Thinking the intruder planned to sneak upon her, instead she tricked herself. Looking in the mirror was a grave mistake. Her eyes expanded into saucepans, whilst her body remained holding he pillow above her head. What was she, a statue? Yet the reflexes remained. She could sense a presence behind her. Tingles sprinted down her spine. Whispers. Giggles again.

"Let's do this, Fluffy!" A voice called, before Lucy felt forced weight leap onto her shoulders.

"Ah!" Lucy jerked. Her legs collapsed, sending the woman to the ground. The recurring whack from the unicorn pillow, along with the sudden weight, stung her shoulders.

"Quick! Let's bring her into the castle," the unexpected weight cheered.

She had no choice. Stiff limbs finally relaxed, as Lucy understood how her fate decided to continue. One little hand, bopping along with the owner who skipped across the room, gripped her wrist.

"Hello, Super Cool Agent Lucy," Agnes grinned. The redhead stifled a chuckle - it wasn't easy for the tiny girl to stay professional. Similar for Lucy. Anyone could glance at the two and understand their bonds were inseparable. Petting the fluffy mane lining along the unicorn's back, Agnes said with a tremulous voice, "Fluffy and I have been expecting you."

"I can explain!" Lucy interrupted with shuddering limbs. Obviously, she played along with the game. Her heart melted every time Agnes giggled at her reaction - if only she could bottle that laugh and keep it forever. "This is all a misunderstanding, I just wanted a few gummy bears."

Both pairs of eyes glanced to the pillow throne, lifting the tiny weight of golden gummy bears. Agnes leaped from her unicorn bed, climbing the mountain and stretching her palm out for a couple of gummy bears. Giggling, she sneaked one into Lucy's hand and popped the other inside her mouth. "We have decided your consequence...uh..."

Agnes peered to her trusty unicorn, waiting for a response. Silence. Tapping a finger on her lip, she huddled with the stuffed animal and murmured, "Fluffy, what should we do?"

Watching the girl whispering to her unicorn, Lucy taps her fingers on her lap. If only a miracle could shine upon her. Her eyes peered around the bedroom, searching for any possible toy that could assist her escape. Nothing but stuffed animals, puzzles and a rubber duck.

Aha!

The little girl's back still turned. She giggled her schemes into the unicorn's ear, causing Lucy to chuckle. She wouldn't be victorious for long! With a swift flick of her wrist, Lucy launched the rubber duck against the wall.

Quack!

Agnes snapped her head to the side; mouth hanging open halfway. She succumbed for the pillow beside her, shielding her face. However, with the comforter blocking her view, Agnes missed the swift movement of the redhead. "What was-"

"Gotcha again!" Lucy cheered, "Now I've captured you, little princess!" Her hands clutched Agnes' sides, tickling the unicorn-lover to no extent. With a swift movement, Lucy scrambled for the nearby pillow and smushed the girl and her unicorn. Shrieks and giggles erupted between them.

Before she struggled to breathe, Lucy drew Agnes close to her chest. A pair of tiny arms wrapped around her figure in return. "This calls for a celebration," Lucy announced, hoisting the girl onto her hip. "Wanna cookie?"

Carrying a cheering Agnes through the hallways, Lucy glanced at the time on the ticking clock. Almost nine. According to Gru, the youngest's bedtime proceeded half an hour ago. Whoops. But maybe one cookie wouldn't hurt, right? Lucy began to finally express herself as a responsible adult.

...Maybe five cookies wouldn't hurt, either.

After every breath, Gru's chest tightened from the breeze's threatening grip. Just moments ago the sun welcomed warmth. However, after returning from an intimidating meeting, his limbs were exhausted and desperate for nothing more than sleep. Working with Lucy as partners in crime-fighting controlled his thoughts, which appeared to pull on his lips slightly.

She certainly knew how to invade his mind.

Rushing into his humble home, Gru relaxed into the soothing warmth. Finally. All he had to check was Lucy and his youngest daughter, Agnes. He couldn't trust his little girl with henchmen who enjoyed mischief. Plus, she pleaded Gru for Lucy to be her guardian for the night. Margo and Edith both invited to sleepovers that night; leaving Agnes isolated. Those girls connected with the quirky redhead like she emitted a unique ray of sunshine on the family. Gru didn't protest. Of course, his mood floated above clouds when she glided around him.

So, tonight, Gru giddily searched his house in sight for the two girls. He peered in every room, hoping a patch of vibrant hair would be a major giveaway. No sight. Maybe the bedroom? The window shone a bright purple whilst he walked into his home.

Somebody left the door ajar, yet the soothing light warmed up the room. Trying to avoid any creaks, Gru peered into the bedroom. His eyes flickered from the tiny play area to the three beds.

What sight he beheld caused his heart to almost flutter from his chest.

Sprawled across a throne of fluffy pillows, far away into her own dreams, was Lucy. Her chest barely raised, due to his little girl who snuggled between the gap in her neck. Both wore cheeky smiles even when they were sound asleep. Lucy's hand cradled Agnes; the other clutched a Beauty and the Beast book. Gru chuckled. That book must've been read aloud once a week, followed by all the actions and voices. Maybe one day he should ask Lucy to read a story with him.

Nothing else could make Gru feel worse other than separating the two girls. He managed to lift Agnes - who contently yawned - and place her into her beloved unicorn bed. Whether the moment was fortunate or not, the sudden weight that lifted from her chest caused Lucy to awaken. With a apologetic murmur, Gru sent his lover a little wave. Her beam that returned could light an infinite amount of skies.

The both redirected their focus on Agnes, who rubbed her eyes with weak arms. Slightly disappointed that she wasn't cuddled against her favourite person, Agnes instead whispered, "I love you, Mom and Dad..."

Gru and Lucy peered at each other the same second. Her eyes glimmered, causing his heart to drop like a stone. Nothing made Gru, a stone-hearted man, correct his little unicorn-lover. Maybe inside the empty canyons of his heart, he wished Agnes' statement became true. Dipping his head, scolding himself for thinking nonsense, Gru almost missed the overwhelming touch on his palm.

A single touch from Lucy's hand felt like sparks connecting. Sights connected; smiles carved into their faces. Tracing her fingertip across his hand - fireworks exploding inside her chest - Lucy rested her head against Gru's shoulder. Without a word, he curled his palm around her waist and tugged her closer. A single kiss on her forehead and she returned into a slumber.

Yes, they were a family. That's exactly what they all wanted.


End file.
